Yusuke's Nap
by Eryku
Summary: Botan has a mission for Yusuke but he just won't wake up.. What to do what to do
1. Hiei Helps out

NAME : ____ = talking  
*___* = action  
___ = narrative  
---- = Scene change  
  
In this story things are a bit modernized (Hiei has a cell phone).. Enjoy..and please tell me what you think  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
We join in this story as Yusuke is sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly as his alarm clock is going off for the 3rd hour straight..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei is walking around his house looking for his Cell phone as it rings for the 3rd time he finally finds it under his sofa and answers it..  
  
Hiei: Hello?  
Botan: Hello, Hiei? Could you come wake up Yusuke? I can't seem to get him up and I have a mission for him..  
Hiei: Alright Botan.. He is probably snoring so loud he can't hear you... I'll be right over...  
  
Hiei Hangs up the phone and heads for Yusuke's House..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei is in Yusuke's room and decides it shouldn't be too hard to wake him up..  
  
Hiei: Well, here goes.. *Hits Yusuke on the head with the hilt of his sword* What?! He is still sleeping? How can he stay asleep..Especially with this stupid alarm clock going off! *Cuts the alarm clock in half* there.. Sorry Botan I couldn't do anything.. I'll se if Kuwabara can try..  
  
Botan: Hmmm..that may work.. Because I need to get him to do this mission..  
  
Hiei: Right!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmm...what will happen in chapter 2? Will Kuwabara be able to wake Yusuke? HA! that would be too easy..but check out what does happen.. ok? 


	2. Kuwabara's gonna try..

Hmmm... Chapter 2 Chapter 2...What will happen? READ!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Hiei is on his way back to Yusuke's house with Kuwabara as he explains that he just couldn't seem to wake him up.. Kuwabara then Grins and states that he should be able to do it with no problem at all..   
  
Hiei: That is exactly what i said Kuwabara.. And i couldn't..  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah well your all talk! I'll be able to wake up Urameshi no problem!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara arrive at Yusuke's house and Kuwabara is about to try to wake up Yusuke..  
  
Kuwabara: OK Urameshi! Wake UP!!! *Punches Yusuke in the stomach* Impossible! He didn't Wake up! *Goes into a barrage of punches on Yusuke*  
  
Hiei: Incredible!  
  
Botan: All that and he still didn't wake up.. He will however feel that when he wakes up..  
  
Kuwabara: I-I don't understand it.. He should've woken up! *activates his Spirit Sword*  
  
Botan and Hiei: Kuwabara no!!!   
  
Both Hiei and Botan hold Kuwabara back and convince him to stop with the spirit sword.. Kuwabara then sighs and sits on the floor..  
  
Kuwabara: Have you guys tried Kurama?   
  
Hiei: ... I guess he may be able to do something.. Let's Get Genkai too...just in case.. Kuwabara, you go get Genkai, I'll get Kurama..  
  
Kuwabara: Alright.. One of them is sure to be able to wake em up!  
  
Botan: Hurry you guys...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was a flop... I got some ideas on what Kurama is going to try..but I'm drawing a blank on what Genkai is going to do.. E-mail me with any ideas... 


	3. Galloping Genkai! He is still asleep!

Chapter 3.. Will He ever wake up?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara is on his way back to Yusuke's House with Genkai and Hiei and Kurama meet up with them about halfway there..   
  
Genkai: What exactly is it I am doing again and why? Tell me right now Kuwabara!  
  
Kurama: Yes Hiei, I am also curious myself as to why We are going to Yusuke's House...  
  
Kuwabara: Well you see.. Botan has a mission for Urameshi..and-  
  
Genkai: -Let me guess he wants us to help him out right?  
  
Hiei: Actually we just can't seem to wake him up.. We thought you two might be able do something..  
  
*Kurama and Genkai Crash to the ground*  
  
Kurama: *laughs* Well it's certainly not what I expected..But I suppose I will help anyway..  
  
Genkai: ... This whole thing is stupid.. You drag me way out here just to wake up A heavy sleeper! Count me out..  
  
Genkai turns around and walks home  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei arrive at Yusuke's house and walk in the room ready to explain to Botan how Genkai wouldn't come but they see her Smashing Yusuke Repeatedly in the rear with her paddle.. He of course isn't waking up.. They stop her and explain about Genkai..  
  
Kurama: Well, I suppose I can try my best to wake Yusuke..  
  
Hiei: Good Luck... None of us could..  
  
Kurama starts Whipping Yusuke constantly with his Whip and it cuts him a couple times.. He doesn't wake up though..  
  
Kurama: hmmm.. He seems to be soundly asleep...  
  
Hiei: Well..This is a big problem.. oh well...  
  
Botan: Let's hold a meeting in the yard.. There isn't much room in here..  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well.. A meeting maybe they will come up with something.. 


	4. Keiko to the rescue!

Well here we go.. I think he may wake up this time..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama are all out in Yusuke's front yard trying to to figure out how in the world they are going to wake up Yusuke..  
  
Kuwabara: Well maybe we can throw him in a tub of cold water and put 100 ice cubes in it!  
  
Hiei: Don't be a fool! That wouldn't work..  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah.. I guess so.. I mean where would we get 100 ice cubes?..  
  
Botan, Hiei, and Kurama: ...  
  
Botan: We could cook a feast and make sure he smells it.. Nah that wouldn't work..  
  
Kayko is walking by, sees everybody sitting in the yard and stops to ask why..  
  
Kayko: Umm.. excuse me? Uh, Why are you all sitting out in Yusuke's front yard?  
  
Kurama: We are considering the ways we could wake up Yusuke..  
  
Hiei: Botan, has a mission for Yusuke..However we cannot seem to wake him up..  
  
Kayko: Oh.. Well you should've called me.. I can wake him up..  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah right! If I couldn't wake Urameshi up there is no way you can!  
  
Botan: Oh, come on Kuwabara..Let Kayko try..Maybe she can get Yusuke up..  
  
Kayko walks into Yusuke's house.. A few minutes pass and Yusuke's voice can be heard.. Everyone runs in to see Yusuke wide awake..  
  
Hiei: But how?!  
  
Kurama: It doesn't seem possible..  
  
Kuwabara: Sh-She did it!!  
  
Botan: Amazing! Kayko how did you wake him up!?  
  
Kayko: It was easy.. I just told him that I wanted him to tell me what he thought of my new bikini..   
  
All: ...  
  
Yusuke: That was a very mean trick Kayko.. Well anyway.. Botan Kayko says you have a mission for me?  
  
Botan: Oh yes.. I need you to Journey to the Super Market to fetch me some Milk and Eggs..  
  
Everyone except Botan Crash to the ground..  
  
Yusuke: Oh come on Botan! That is just Stupid!  
  
Botan: Please Yusuke! I need some milk and eggs for Hiei's birthday cake..  
  
Yusuke: FINE! But you owe me a big favor for this one  
  
Yusuke Walks out the door and towards the supermarket..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The End.. Please Review.. 


End file.
